


(just remember till you're home again) you belong to me

by itsnotsammy (gravewalke_r)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared Padalecki, Pet Names, Rimming, Scenting, Schoomp, Self-Lubrication, Sweet, alpha!Jensen, non-consensual claiming, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravewalke_r/pseuds/itsnotsammy
Summary: Jensen gives him all the space and time Jared needs.He stops showing up randomly without letting Jared know. He calls a bit more often-- and he’s still flirtatious as always, but Jared can’t say he hates it as much as he did before. After some time it becomes amusing and charming, and these calls always end up with him accepting an invite to a dinner or a date.He’s a nice guy, despite everything. He’s caring, intelligent and an idiot, but he’s just… great.After some time, Jared falls for him easily. He blames his ‘Omega nature’ and the claim mark in his neck, but deep down he knows better.He's deeply in love.





	(just remember till you're home again) you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizdoral79](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lizdoral79).



> "Could you do a clueless Omega Jared? He has no idea of ABO’s or their lifestyles, he’s heard of them but doesn’t care or pay mind. He was adopted as a baby, but he never went into heat or presented as an omega at the appropriate age of 13. Nor had he the need to nurture or feel domestic (clean & cook). He was the average typical normal kid growing up in suburbia , and college life was the typical college dude; you pop food in microwave or eat from a can or pizza night w/buddies.
> 
> So imagine his surprise years later on his celebration (making Jr. Partner at his prestige law firm- 25 yrs. old so youngest) and engagement announcement to his 4 years girlfriend. When Jensen and friends show up at the party announcing his rights and claim to Jared, everyone knows about the silent laws/agreement between humans and ABO’s and their rules are respected, but only among their kind-- this is why Jared is pissed off at them for crashing his and Sandy’s party. Last he checked no one is an ABO here, especially him."
> 
> commission requested by my dear friend lizdoral79 at tumblr. i hope i did justice to your wonderful prompt and once again, i'm deeply sorry for taking so long to finish it. you deserved better OTL

Jared arrived at his new home when he was no more than a baby.

Six months old, parents killed in a car accident. It’s a miracle he’s survived the crash with no more than a scar on his forehead. He had no brothers nor a single next of a kin to take care of him. He was a quiet baby, too small for his age and didn’t cry very often-- but he grew up strong and happy. He had a good, healthy childhood and an adoptive family who loved and still loves him very much, even if they don’t share the same blood.

That’s what his adoptive mother tells him when Jared asks about his ‘real’ family, a ten-years-old full of curiosity and a giant lack of subtlety. He remembers knowing he was different from this family, the need to know ‘why’. Why did he always feel like this, like a _stranger_?

Jared feels terrible about it later, of course-- about the way he’s asked it. His mother is a wonderful woman and she’s his real mother, no matter what. She doesn’t seem offended nor sad, though. She’s just relieved she finally let him know the truth about himself.

He still mourns the loss of two strangers that were supposed to be his family. It helps him to fill that void within his chest, that thing that seemed to be _eating_ his insides-- not all of it, he’s sure this thing will never disappear completely no matter how hard he tries, but it’s enough to make him forget about the feeling altogether as the years go by and life seems to get back on its tracks.

In a blink, everything in his life is surprisingly _great_ and a bit too perfect for his liking.

* * *

 

Jared is **happy** , of course. He can't even start to describe what he’s really feeling about the celebration happening in his flat at some random Friday night. It's a small thing, really. There are just his closest friends and his mother and maybe a distant cousin he can barely remember the name of-- but it's more than enough, and he's almost beaming at the reasons they're here.

He's just got his dream job and also the rank of  the youngest person to join the _Crowell & Moring LLP _. Sandy, god bless her soul, finally said 'yes' after those wonderful four years they've been together and they're finally going to get married. He's not sure why she still loves him, after everything they've been through, after all the fights they had and his job always getting in the way, but Sandy does love him yet-- and he loves her more and more for that.

Right now, Jared feels he's the luckiest man in the world.

Unfortunately, for some reason he'll never really understand, life decides to remind him that he's not even close to being 'lucky'.

Jared doesn't know how to react at the trio of strangers stepping into his house out of nowhere. At first he barely notices their presence. Maybe they're someone's friends and he's still a gentleman so he keeps his mouth shut, enjoying his drink and Sandy's small, random talk. After five minutes, though, Jared deeply regrets not kicking their asses out of his home the very second they stepped in-- because the taller man of the trio is suddenly _too close_ , wearing a stupid shit-eating grin on his face, fingers holding Jared's arms in a death grip and smiling like a damn lunatic who just got out of some institution.

Maybe that’s exactly what happened, because his next words are "I'm here to claim my mate" and Jared is a second away from losing his shit and punching this guy. He knows exactly what the stranger means-- he knows everything about this abomination of 'silent agreement' that keeps normal people and those... whatever-they-are in a peaceful coexistence but he has no idea why these guys are here, screwing with what was supposed to be a _friendly meeting_.

Because last time he checked, everyone at this party was a perfectly normal human being.

"Let go of me, you--" Jared hisses and then forces himself to shut up and take a deep breath. There are people staring at them now. His mother has a weird expression on her face, something he can't quite recognize but this _isn't_ the time for that. "Listen, I don't care how high you are right now. You'll get out of my house before I call the police."

"And why'd you do that?" The man slurs and he's trying to be charming, but it ends up only pissing Jared off even more. "It's not like they'll really deny my rights, my little Omega."

Okay, this is getting _ridiculous_ \--

And suddenly there's a warm hand touching his lower lip and the man is calling him 'beautiful' and Jared doesn't even try to stop himself from finally punching the guy just as he's been wanting since this whole crazy situation started. The sharp, raw pain that ran through his entire arm was worth it-- it feels like he's punched a damn _concrete wall_ , but the stranger finally let go of his arm and stepped back, green eyes wide in complete shock. It almost looks like the punch did nothing to him--he's just sincerely surprised at Jared's reaction, and Jared only wants to laugh--but the pain in his hand is worse and he cradles it against his chest.

"Jesus Christ-"

He moves around, tries to ignore the tears of pain burning his eyes. This is complete nonsense, really. It's _insanity_ and he just needs a moment to gather his thoughts and kick the crazy trio out of his house before things get out of hand, that's all. It's just a misunderstanding or something like that. He's no Omega, or mate, or whatever they think he is.

He **can't** be.

And Jensen...

Jensen is glad he didn't hold so much expectations about his Omega, because Jared Padalecki is absolutely _nothing_ he could've imagined.

He's taller, stronger than he shows in those pictures with his 'girlfriend'. The ever-changing shade of his eyes is _astounding_ , to say the least, and it's clear as day how smart he truly is behind the photos and meaningless interviews. His scent is something unique, different from other Omegas he's met before. It's a bittersweet, yet very subtle thing Jensen can't just identify-- but he knows this Omega boy is one of a kind, and Jensen can't help but completely fall in love the moment he lays eyes on the tall kid.

He can't be more happy with his mate, even if he just can't understand why Jared is so angry at Jensen claiming his rights.

But there’s no way in high heavens he’d expect _an Omega_ to punch him right in the face. Omegas _don’t_ throw punches, that’s all. Jensen steps back, forces himself to let go and give the boy some space-- okay, this is _weird_. He narrows his eyes, pushes Stephen back when his friend tries to step closer and takes a moment to inhale the scent coming from Jared. It's the same bittersweet thing from before, but now there's something else-- anger, fear, nervousness. He frowns at the realization.

Omegas aren't supposed to be this violent, or even half scared to death of their mates.

Something is really wrong here, but he can care about these details later.

Right now, Jensen takes a step closer to Jared, slow and quiet. He doesn't care about the other people staring at them. His only mission is to soothe his precious Omega and calm him down until they can talk and figure out what the hell is going on here, why Jared is being so shy and closed up like a damn clam.

"Shh. Easy, sweetheart." Jensen says softly, smiling easily even if Jared is still giving him his back. Well, he can accept this much-- so he gets close enough and wraps his arms around the boy. Jared may be taller, okay- but Jensen is still an Alpha, stronger and more muscular, and he keeps the Omega in place even when he starts fighting his embrace. "I'm not going to hurt you, darling. Relax, it's okay."

But it's obvious the kid won't relax just this easily. He keeps writhing and fighting Jensen's arms, stressing himself more and more until the Alpha gives up and allows his own scent to surround Jared-- maybe this will help the boy to settle down and calm down, maybe he can finally recognize Jensen, no, his mate's scent...

And after a few seconds, Jared goes strangely still on his arms.

Jensen frowns.

Jared closes his eyes at the sudden wave of dizziness that hit him square in the stomach, forces the nausea down his throat not to throw up his last beers and time seems to freeze on its tracks. Something is wrong, _very very wrong_ but he can't-- he doesn't know what it is and he knows he'll start to panic at any second if his stupid brain doesn't catch up with whatever is going on here. There are so many strange, strong scents around and his body is just... not working the right way and this is enough to make him feel like hyperventilating.

"Let go--"

"Hey, it's okay." Jensen says-- Jared recalls vaguely someone calling the man 'Jensen'-- his arms still a death trap around Jared, and he just needs, _craves_ something he can't really understand and doesn't even want to but he knows he doesn't want it, wants to run away from the feelings crawling inside his stomach. "I got ya, little Omega."

For a moment Jared wants to scream, to yell back at the guy that he's no Omega nor one of those whatever-they-are things. He's just a normal guy with a very good life-- but another, more intense wave of dizziness hits him and Jared forces the words back, biting his tongue as not to make some kind of sound that he's strangely sure will be escaping him very soon, for some god-knows-what reason. He's _sweating_ , for god's sake-- his body is just too hot, he's almost jumping out of his own skin, and he’s pretty sure he’s got a fever from out of damn nowhere, and Jared can't understand what's going on but he just wants it to stop **right now**.

With a tidal wave of embarrassment he finally feels his thighs and his damn _underwear_ getting damp, feels something warm and wet between his buttcheeks-- he notices the _arousal_ emanating from him and these feelings alone make him feel sick and he's a heartbeat away from a full blown panic attack. _No, this isn't happening, this_ **_can't_ ** _be happening..._

He must've made some noise, because the guy--Jensen, his name is Jensen and Jared wants to punch himself for thinking about it in this moment--is manhandling him towards his bedroom and he really wants to panic right now, to break free from the man's grasp but Jared isn't sure if he can even think straight. This is just _too much_ and he can't breathe properly, can't force himself to stop for a second and think.

But he notices Jensen's hands-- his touch is gentle, despite Jared putting up a hell of a fight trying to escape him. The scent, god... Jared can't _understand_ it, can't take it all in but somehow all the anger from before seems to vanish and he's left only with an emptiness inside his chest and that powerful smell and now he notices how much he craves for it, needs it right now. It's stupid and he wants to fight his body, wants to push those unnatural feelings aside but he can't-- he can't and it just brings tears to his eyes and he doesn't even try to stop them from falling.

He'd always have control over his own body. Whatever is happening, this isn't fair and he _hates_ it and just wants it to stop--

"No--no, stop it--"

"It's okay, you're okay." Jensen whispers, and his hands are strangely gentle for someone so intimidating and Jared wants to weep, because suddenly he knows, as clear as day, what's going to happen and _he doesn't want it_ , no matter how his stupid body feels. "Hey, I'm right here--"

As if this was supposed to make Jared feel any better. There's this feeling of safety, of _home_ trying to reach him somehow but he can't push the fear away from his senses. He can't even escape Jensen's hands and this alone makes Jared feel locked and lost. And finally, _finally_ Jensen lets him go, and Jared finds himself in his own bedroom, propped against his bed and he can barely remember how he got there but it doesn't matter because the stranger is locking the door and Jared wants to scream and cry because the absurdity of this whole situation. He's no one's mate. He can't be, he's no Omega--

Jensen steps away from the bed, confused at everything going on here. He's never seen an Omega act like this in his pack. They're always docile, sweet. Even if he knows their heats are an awful thing to be through, no one's ever reacted so... violently _against_ it. Jared's scent is almost unbearable by now, but it's bitter and painful and it's obvious he's hurting-- he's in complete panic, and maybe he never knew what he really is.

Maybe it's because the boy grew up among normal people, with zero Alpha or Omega influence, and his body decided to shut his own instincts down not to hurt him until they were ready to mate-- but looking at Jared right now, bodies sometimes make really stupid decisions.

"Hey." He calls softly, but Jared just turns his head and refuses to look at him, and he's crying silently now, and Jensen feels like someone punched him right in the stomach.

He wants, _needs_ to soothe his beautiful mate but there's so much stress and pain emanating from Jared that he doesn't know what to do. Jensen's torn between waiting from a safe distance until this first, offensive heat wave wears off and stepping in and helping Jared just like he really needs-- with a knot buried deep inside him and being claimed just like it's supposed to be. But the panicked distress is pouring out the boy's scent like a tsunami, blocking any sweetness that should be there.

It makes Jensen itchy and equally nervous-- he's almost jumping out of his skin, he wants to find a way to help Jared to relax but he's just as lost as the boy. He’s really believed Jared _knew_. He's never seen an Omega react like this, he's never met an Omega who refused their own nature and kept trying to push it down in the middle of a heat. It's disturbing and he doesn't know what to do here-- so he allows his own instincts to lead the way for a moment, because maybe they know better than him and they'll find a way to fix this upside down situation.

Jared shut his eyes firmly when warm fingers touch his cheek. He's hyperaware of the tears streaming down his face, of the way his breathing is coming out of him-- in a funny, painful way and he knows something is wrong _with him_ and he just wishes he could shut everything down. The bed creaks under him when Jensen lays down by his side, a hand still holding his face.

This, all of this is _too much_. The smell, the touches-- it's overwhelming and it hurts like hell. Why can't the guy understand it and leave him alone?

"Shh..." Jensen whispers, and suddenly their foreheads and noses are touching so gently and this is so _intimate_ and sweet that something seems to unravel inside Jared's chest, leaving him breathless and shocked and very quiet for the first time since all that stupid situation started. "It's okay, darling. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Jared feels a whimper escaping his lips but there is a hand resting on his cheek and another on his hips, pulling him closer and closer to the powerful scent and the warmth until his legs and Jensen's are intertwined and they're practically hugging and it feels like a weird kind of 'home'. It's still too much and his mind is spinning but his body seems to settle under the stranger's touch and even if he's still feeling overwhelmed, being this close to Jensen makes him relax slowly, bit by bit.

"Better, love?" Jensen asks, but Jared just moves his head away not to look at him or his stupid smile or _beautiful_ eyes-- and he groans at his own idiocy. He's not supposed to enjoy this, or this stranger laying on his bed and holding him so tightly... A soft, warm breath of air touches his face when Jensen exhales slowly and Jared feels him moving even closer, forehead resting against Jared's again. "I won't hurt you, promise."

Jared wants to laugh at that statement-- _hysterical_ , loud. Unfortunately he can't find enough strength to do so, his body a dead weight under Jensen's unwavering arms. It's stupid and unfair and he just wants it to end at once, so he can pretend this whole thing never happened and go back to the party and his normal life... and for a panicked second he wonders what's going on outside his room--

But then that particular trail of thought flies right out of the window when he notices Jensen's hand slipping under his shirt.

"Don't touch me!" Jared hisses and pushes Jensen away from him. He knows it's useless-- this man is like a damn wall and won't move so easily, but something on his face shifts and Jensen moves away slightly, still close but not touching anymore. Okay, this is good enough. Jared can think, even if his body is still going crazy and there's a stranger on his bed and _oh god what's he supposed to do_?

"It'll get worse." Jensen says suddenly, bright green eyes roaming over Jared's whole body, and there's a hungry shade hidden within those emerald hues that sends shivers down Jared's spine. "What you're feeling right now, it won't slow down and you know that."

Jared simply shakes his head because no, he doesn't know and he doesn't want to. He's just a normal human being and he intends to keep himself that way for all his life, thank you very much-- but when Jensen's lips touch his neck and spread warmth through his entire body, Jared can't find it within himself to move away or punch the man as he's done before.

He feels himself _whimpering_ for something and a wave of shame and self-loathing washes over him because he doesn't want this, but his body keeps betraying him and god won't it ever stop? Jensen must've felt it or maybe Jared is talking, his mind is foggy all over again and he's not sure what's going on, but the guy hesitates and backs off, a hand resting loosely on Jared's hair and playing with a few locks gently.

"Hey, it's okay--"

Jensen is talking softly again, and his smell is so subtle but overwhelming all at once and Jared _can't not_ feel it, can't get away from the scent invading his nostrils but then it turns into something sweet and familiar, like a safe haven and Jared relaxes once more. This is downright stupid, the way his body is acting against his own wishes. It’s not supposed to be like this… but there are fingers brushing his hair gently, and something within his chest shifts and then quiets down comfortably, enjoying the sweet touches.

For the first time in that night Jared stares up at Jensen and really _looks_ at him-- his eyes are more beautiful than he’d noticed, but maybe it’s because he was almost having a mental breakdown or something before. The blond smiles, and Jared notices he’s got wrinkles near his eyes and his face is full of freckles and okay… it’s kinda pretty, Jared can admit that. Jensen is a few inches shorter, but he’s strong and muscular in a weird, attractive away. He looks smart, though-- like someone you could have a long conversation about anything for hours with and never get tired of it.

Maybe they’d get along if Jared weren’t compromised and things were _normal_.

“Feeling better?” Jensen asks, and his touch is still slow and soft as he lowers a tentative hand on Jared’s hip-- as if he’s testing the waters to see how far he can go before Jared loses his shit again.

This is okay for now, Jared thinks. He’s still sharing his bed with a stranger and his body is still going crazy but he feels eerily calm, almost detached from himself. The scents around him had changed at some point and now it’s something sweet and calming, almost like home but not quite yet, and Jared shifts quickly under Jensen’s grip to check if there’s enough room to jump away from the bed if he needs to-- and there are no constrictions like before. Jensen’s arms are still around him, but they’re loose and _inviting_ , not demanding.

This is good enough and he can think and breathe again. Okay, he can deal with this… whatever it is.

“What’s going on?” Jared whispers, and he regrets asking the second the words leave his lips because honestly, he doesn’t want to know. Jensen smiles, understanding and gentle, and maybe they could’ve been friends if the world didn’t decide to fall right over Jared’s head. “I’m not…”

“You are. Your body just--” Jensen says, and he struggles for a moment to find the right words because maybe he knows as much as Jared, and that’s not comforting _at all_. “I think it shut your instincts down, to protect you. I mean, you’ve grown up around normal people, if you went into heat when you were supposed to, you’d only get hurt or...”

He stops himself there and sighs deeply-- and Jared can almost smell the overprotectiveness slipping off Jensen’s skin and it makes him bristle and push away softly because he’s not a _fucking child_. He’s a 6’4” tall, 25-yrs-old lawyer who knows how to take care of himself, thank you very much. Jared doesn’t need a stranger thinking it’s okay to go all obsessed and overprotective over him.

Thank god Jensen doesn’t comment on it and lets him move as far as he wants-- but they’re still sharing a bed and okay, this is weird and uncomfortable but Jared can’t find it in himself to get out of bed and just kick the man out of his house. There’s this thing pulsing in the back of his head, forcing him to stay close to Jensen and he hates it deeply, but he doesn’t fight it right now. He’s tired and dizzy and feverish.

“I’ve only heard about it, though.” Jensen continues, and suddenly his eyes are dark, saddened and he looks really ashamed of himself-- as if he’d just realized he’s done something wrong, how much he’s fucked up. “I really thought you knew… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve-- I mean, if I knew...”

Okay, that’s enough to make Jared’s heart melt and he can’t really understand it-- but it doesn’t matter, because he just knows he doesn’t like that sad expression on Jensen’s face, nor the way his scent changed into something depressing and bitter. He just turns around, offering Jensen his back because he needs to think. He just needs a minute to let all this information sink in and then he’ll be good-- but the quietness is making his skin itchy and too hot again, the wave of arousal threatening to overcome his common sense once more.

It’s unfair and he _loathes_ it, he hates what he is and he wishes he could change it-- but he knows he can’t.

“Shh…” Jensen coos gently, and his fingers are massaging Jared’s shoulders in a very pleasant way that makes him moan before he understands what he’s doing. “You’re one of a kind, that’s for sure. Never seen an Omega put up a fight like you did. I’m Jensen--” he adds before Jared can bark out a bitter reply. “I think you’ve heard before, but…”

“If you say ‘nice to meet you’, I’m gonna punch you again.” Jared simply replies, even if his knuckles are still aching from the first punch. Jensen laughs softly, presses a kiss to the base of Jared’s neck that means as a peace offering and then goes back to massaging his shoulders slowly. “I mean it.”

“I know. As I said, one of a kind.” Jensen says, and he sounds so damn proud of it that Jared’s heart casually skips a beat at the sudden praise. “I know you probably hate me to the guts right now--” the Alpha hesitates and Jared frowns at the subtle change in his scent, but it’s gone too soon and he can’t focus on it anymore. “But it’s your first heat and I don’t wanna see you hurting. You don’t want to be claimed tonight or ever, fine by me. Just give me a chance.”

Jared sighs. He knows there’s something wrong with him, _inside_ him and he can’t stop it. There’s this wet thing still running down his thighs, making him damp and uncomfortable as hell, and Jensen’s hands on his skin just make him feel needy-- _craving_ for something he doesn’t quite understand. He notices he’s hard and aching again and he’s pretty sure his cock is leaking as if he’s some teenager... so maybe Jensen is right and he needs help-- but he just can’t trust a man he doesn’t even know.

He’s had some one-night stands before, of course. Stanford is this wonderful place full of horny dudes and hot girls and he’s no saint-- but that was before Sandy and their not-always-so-stable-but-happy relationship. Now he’s engaged and his beautiful fiancée is out there thinking god knows what of him and he _can’t_ do this. He can’t cheat on her so blatantly just because his body is going through some weird, biological shit--

But maybe Jensen took his silence as an acceptance. Suddenly Jared feels a hand inside his pants, pulling them down slowly and oh god, _what the hell is going on_ …

“Relax, baby.” Jensen whispers, placing another soft kiss to the base of his neck. It’s a warm, sloppy kiss and Jared shivers, pressing his eyes closed-- he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do right now. “You okay?”

Jared wants to snap, because _no, he’s not fucking okay_ . He’s in his ‘first heat’, there’s a stranger in his bed touching him and his body is fucking with him in so many ways he can’t even count. He’s painfully hard and aching and there’s this weird, slick thing coming out of his ass and jesus fucking christ, the scents assaulting him are worse than Jensen’s warm hands on his skin. And oh right, he’s an _Omega_ and there’s an Alpha in his house claiming to be his ‘mate’.

So excuse him, no one would be ‘okay’ in this kind of situation.

Jared tenses up the second his pants _and underwear_ are pulled down, leaving him bared and vulnerable and god he hates feeling so pathetic, but his cock is leaking and requesting some good attention _right now_. There’s a hand cupping his ass firmly, but Jensen doesn’t do much after that-- the guy’s not talking anymore, thank god, and Jared can relax for a moment or two. Okay, maybe they can be some sort of friends when this is over, if Jared doesn’t die of embarrassment tomorrow.

A shiver of anticipation runs through his body and he feels Jensen moving his hand, slipping a tentative finger between his ass cheeks and against his wet, slick rim. Jared moans at the pressure, pretends not to feel himself blushing at the way his body is trying to move closer to the finger. He’s too hot, too hard and he really couldn’t care less at this point-- not when he finally gave up on all the worries and doubts that were swimming in his brain before.

“Don’t talk.” He says suddenly, because he feels Jensen parting his lips to ask something or just say some random shit Jared doesn’t care about. Between soft moans and pants, the silence feels steady, familiar and he can pretend he knows this man who’s about to fuck him and oh god-- _knot_ him, even try to claim him as some kind of personal _object_ . The thought sends an unpleasant shiver down his spine and Jared takes a deep breath, moving on the bed to pull Jensen over him. He’s heavy, all strong muscles and firmness in a handsome package and Jared finally relaxes. There’s a twisted kind of safety in being _trapped_ like this.

Maybe he’s just a sick, perverted son of a bitch.

“And I don’t want you to claim me, when we’re done. Just...” He trails off.

Jensen frowns for a second, but then his face lights up in a smile and he nods, presses his lips against Jared’s neck and keeps touching, exploring every inch of skin his hands can reach. Soon enough they are both naked and Jensen’s skin is too hot, too soft for someone that’s supposed to be an Alpha but maybe Jared’s misjudged something along the way. It doesn’t matter right now because he’s got three fingers in his ass, pumping relentlessly against his prostate.

Jared bites down on his lip, forcing himself not to be as loud as he wants to be, to swallow back the moans and pleas trying to escape him at every bolt of pleasure going straight to his cock because he’s still aware there are other people in his flat and _they’re not_ going to hear him scream like a damn bitch. Not in a million years.

“You’re beautiful.” Jensen whispers against his ear, soft enough to barely break the silence between them, and Jared feels his cheeks reddening at the sudden praise. Jensen smiles, obviously pleased by the sight, and pulls Jared closer for a kiss. “Beautiful baby boy.”

Jared is sure he’d be pissed by now if he wasn’t so needy, sensitive and aching for some sort of release. Jensen laughs softly, twists his fingers in a way that makes Jared’s vision go blank for good two seconds, and then he pulls away, leaving the Omega painfully empty and so open he can feel the muscles of his ass moving, can feel himself leaking through there easily as if asking for more, and it’s such an obscene feeling Jared hides his face in the pillow-- there’s no way he can look Jensen in the eye, not when he knows the guy is staring at his ass and thinking god knows what about him.

_Such a slut--_

Then there’s a hot, breathtaking feeling assaulting him in point five seconds and it takes his shocked brain a little longer to understand what’s going on here. Jensen-- Jensen’s hidden between his legs, tongue darting around his rim, kissing and nibling gently. Jared moans louder, doubts flying out the window in record time as he feels the warm, different wetness around his hole. He’s a mess and he’s pretty sure of it-- but Jensen has his hand on Jared’s thighs, massaging the little tremors out of his skin and keeping him balanced.

Jared doesn’t have enough time to be ashamed for coming untouched, with a strangled scream in his throat and a wonderful tongue in his ass.

“Hey.” Jensen says softly, moves up in the bed to press himself against Jared, strong arms wrapped around the Omega to keep him close.

It’s good and safe, it helps Jared to get his breath under control and his mind back into the game after a few minutes-- and he blushes for the hundredth time that night, because his cock is still hard and throbbing and leaking but he just came and this can’t be--

“Hey.” Jensen repeats, bringing a hand to Jared’s cheek to get his attention. Jared sucks in a deep breath and stares back at the Alpha, ignoring the sudden tears in his eyes. “You okay, baby boy?”

The nickname and the sweetness behind the words make Jared’s heart skip a beat and his cock twitch in interest.

“I just…” Jared whispers, and he blames his heat fever for the blush that keeps creeping up his cheeks. “Never did this before…”

Jensen hums in understanding and nods, pressing his face against Jared’s warm cheek and honest-to-god _nuzzling_ him. It’s such a sweet gesture that Jared can’t help but smile and relax even more, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s chest and spreading his legs slightly, giving Jensen more space to adjust himself between them. It feels good to have the Alpha this close, even if they don’t even know each other, but he doesn’t care about it right now.

The scents around them are sweet, inviting. It feels like home, and he doesn’t want to leave right now nor ever, if possible. It’s stupid and he shouldn’t feel like this, his logical mind keeps fighting his instincts but Jared’s fallen too deep into the pleasant, overwhelming senses running through his body (and especially through his cock and back) to care about what he should be feeling or not.

“Wanna stop?” Jensen asks, and Jared knows he really means it-- but god help him, if the guy even thinks about stopping right now, with his cock brushing pleasantly against his ass, Jared will _strangle_ him. It must show in his face because Jensen smiles again and then chuckles, deep and soft.

“You’ve spent half the night trying to fuck me and you were eating my ass five minutes ago.” Jared replies, buries his nails in Jensen’s bared back and keeps him in place because nope, he’s not walking away from that room before giving Jared what he wants-- what his body is _demanding_ . “So _fuck me_ already.”

“Bossy little Omega.”

Jared wants to snap an angry reply, but suddenly there’s a different pressure down there, against his hole and he loses his breath for a good few seconds, presses his eyes close so tight it almost hurts-- buries his fingers deeper into Jensen’s skin to keep himself steady, safe somewhere. He can smell blood, though, and he knows he’ll feel bad about it later but he can’t find it in himself to care about it in that moment.

Jensen doesn’t stop until he’s fully sheltered inside Jared. It doesn’t really hurt-- the Alpha opened him up nice and slow, and he’s been wetting like a damn teenage girl since Jensen stepped in his home, but it’s still too different and he allows himself to panic for an entire minute. Jensen doesn’t move, keeps kissing his face gently and whispering sweet nothings into his ear and it doesn’t take long until Jared finds out he needs more.

“You okay?”

Jared just nods-- he can’t trust his own voice in that moment, can’t be sure if he’s going to really give a good answer or if he’s just going to moan as loud as possible. There are people just outside the room and they can hear them, can find out what they’re doing and this is enough to make Jared cling tighter to the hot body over his. He knows he’s breaking skin-- there’s this faint smell of blood coming from Jensen now and for a second he feels bad for being so violent, but the Alpha starts moving and everything else is wiped away by the way Jensen’s cock hits his prostate, by the _breathtaking_ feeling of being so full and complete.

Jared vaguely thinks, for a second, that this is the first time in a long time he doesn’t feel so out of place, so different. Right now he feels like he’s just got back home after a long, exhaustive trip and he can’t recognize the place, but he knows he _belongs_ here.

“Beautiful boy--” Jensen keeps whispering, keeps pressing gentle kisses all over his face and Jared moans at the lovely gestures, wraps his mile long legs around the guy’s waist and just presses him impossibly closer, forcing him to hit his sweet spot at the perfect angle and the deep, guttural growl that escapes Jensen’s lips goes straight to Jared’s cock. “So tight for me, love… You’re so perfect, so perfect.”

He comes in thick, long streaks on both his and Jensen’s stomachs, and his head is spinning but he’s still uncomfortably hot, needy and greedy--

Suddenly Jared’s being manhandled into sitting on Jensen’s lap, long legs dangling useless by his sides as Jensen’s cock hits him deeper, faster in this new position and he can’t help the little, pleading moans pouring out of his lips, can’t help clinging at Jensen’s strong arms as a life saver because his own cock is still full and he just needs more and more. He barely notices how their foreheads are touching again, Jensen’s lips against his being _more important_ than some random intimate gestures, the way the older guy keeps swallowing his moans down and playing with his tongue.

“So pretty.”

Jensen breathes into Jared’s lips, takes a moment to smile and then goes back to his unrelenting pace, holding the Omega so tightly Jared’s sure he’ll be posing some bruises the next morning, he knows he’ll be fucking sore and cranky-- and he really doesn’t care, as long as he can get rid of that stupid heat, can get so exhausted not even his dick will be able to show any interest in what Jensen’s doing.

Jared knows he’s an awful, ugly mess of sweat, cum and long forgotten tears, but Jensen makes him feel like he’s the most handsome man in town and god, he _believes_ it.

When he comes for the third time, Jared’s sure he blacks out for good five seconds before the world settles and his mind stops spinning as if he’s trapped on a damn roller coaster. Jensen is _growling_ , wild and dangerous, muscles all tensed around Jared’s body. He’s coming-- Jared can feel the pleasant, soothing streaks hitting his insides, can feel the man’s cock swelling and leaving him impossibly full and Jared’s never felt _so great_.

The only, painful thing that breaks the perfect moment are sharp teeth breaking into the skin of his neck, blood and something else flowing through his veins, poisonous and _nauseating_ , and he swallows down the scream trying to claw its way up his throat, fights back the tears in his eyes because he _knows_ \-- there’s no mistaking the electric bolt that ran down his spine, the way his body basically decided to shut down and allow Jensen to do whatever he wants even if Jared doesn’t want it.

Jensen must’ve noticed something changing in his scent or just heard the broken sob that Jared couldn’t hold back, because in the next second he’s moving away as far as the knot will allow him, green eyes wide in shock and panic.

“I..I didn’t--” He stutters and he’s gone so pale Jared could count the freckles spreaded through his face if his brain didn’t decide to stop working. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Jared just looks away, presses his eyes closed because he can’t escape this, can’t force Jensen to let go and this is worse than whatever he’s been feeling the first hours. That’s what he gets for trusting a stranger, for allowing a man he just knows the name of--and he doesn’t even know if it’s his real name--to climb in the bed with him and fuck him.

He thinks he’s never cried so much in so little time, but his body keeps betraying him and he can’t stand it anymore.

“You… wanna lay down?” Jensen asks tentatively, hands at a safe distance from Jared’s body. His voice is cracking, as if he can’t believe it himself, and for a second Jared almost wants to believe him, before he kicks himself mentally-- it’s just their ‘bond’ forcing him to listen, and he’s never wanted to rip his own skin apart and jump out of it as much as he wants now. “You’d be more comfortable--”

“Shut up.”

“I’m sor--”

“ _Shut. Up._ ”

Jensen’s lips finally snap shut, as if someone’s punched him in the face again, and Jared just laughs. It’s a maniacal, wet chuckle that sounds so ugly and broken he almost doesn’t recognize his own voice. He feels Jensen flinching under him-- regret or sympathy, it doesn’t matter and he can’t bring himself to care.

This is gonna be a very long night.

* * *

Jared knows there’s a storm coming long before it even starts.

He’s known for some time now. Since the night Jensen Fucking Ackles broke into his flat and basically destroyed his life, Jared knew something like this would happen and hell, did he try to brace himself but it’s been for naught.

Sandy’s saddened expression still hits him like a kick in the balls.

He’s seen this expression on Sandy’s face a couple of times before-- whenever they couldn’t stand each other anymore and needed some time to breathe and think. They’ve always been like this, leaving and going back to each other more times than he cared to count, but it’s always worked. They were happy with this silent agreement of theirs, and things worked out. They were supposed to get _married_ , for god’s sake--

Now, he dreads the conversation that’s going to follow because he _knows_.

“Sandy, please…”

She smiles gently, always the perfect lady, but there’s something in her face that is screaming that his puppy eyes aren’t going to work on her this time. She pats the empty space by her side on the couch, inviting and still as dreadful as his worst nightmares. But there’s no way to escape this so Jared drags himself closer, sits down and refuses to look at her because he can’t-- can’t let her see how broken he is, can’t force her to stay if she doesn’t want to.

“We knew this wouldn’t work, Jay.” Sandy says, always understanding and gentle. “We must’ve had the most dysfunctional relationship ever. Can you really picture us getting married and all the whole chick flick package?”

He just shrugs, shakes his head because there’s nothing to say-- he knows her enough to tell when she’s made up her mind, and this is one of those moments. Sandy’s leaving for good now and it’s because of him, because he’s a _freak_ and she deserves better. He can’t blame her. She always deserved better and he really wants her to be happy, to find someone normal and stable, a guy who’ll give her everything she deserves.

Jared feels _numb_ , really. Everything seems to be falling apart around him and he just can’t find it in himself to care, to give a fuck about it. But he knows there’s anger and desperation and a weird kind of loneliness he hasn’t felt in a really long time hidden underneath this calm façade, can feel the rage starting to bubble within his veins, a time bomb ready to explode the moment Sandy steps out of his house.

She smiles, and he remembers she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever met. The kiss she places on his cheek is chaste, gentle. Almost promising, if he dares to believe.

The moment she closes the door behind her is the moment his chest seems to inflate and the fury attacks his senses without a warning. Jesus, he’s going to break the first thing--or neck--that ends up in his hands, and even if he hates feeling so violent, hates feeling so out of control of himself, Jared’s glad he can express all this sick, twisted bundle of feelings stuck in his chest since god knows when.

And he knows exactly where he’s going to aim all that rage-fear-hate.

The loud growl that escapes his lips the moment Jensen steps through his door is anything but human. It’s wild and promising death to anyone who dares to get too close and he knows the Alpha’s noticed it-- because he hesitates and then frowns, eyeing Jared carefully. He doesn’t back off, though, and that’s exactly what Jared wants and needs in that moment because if he doesn’t get rid of this poison _right now_ , he’s going to explode.

“Are you fucking _happy_ now?”

“What?” Jensen’s frown deepens and he takes another step closer, but stops dead in his tracks at Jared’s louder, threatening groan. “Jared, what happened?”

“ _You_ happened.” Jared replies, and he watches with a morbid sense of satisfaction as Jensen swallows thickly, green eyes wide in mild panic. “You come here, fuck with my life and then what? You expect me to be _grateful_?”

“I don’t--"

“Shut up.”

“Jared…”

Jared knows this is a fight he’ll never win if Jensen decides to play fair, but it doesn’t stop him from throwing the nearest lamp his fingers can reach right at the door, missing Jensen by mere few inches. The Alpha flinches and moves only a step away, just to get out of Jared’s range-- and for a second Jared almost wishes he’s aimed that fucking lamp at Jensen’s face.

“Shut up, or god help me…”

Jared takes a deep breath, tries to get himself under some kind of control but he can’t, not yet-- and for a hysterical moment he wonders if this is what an Alpha feels like, because this can’t be an ‘Omega nature’. They’re supposed to be _docile_ and sweet, not this violent, raging thing he’s feeling like right now.

“Okay, okay.” Jensen’s voice cuts through the fog in his mind and Jared blinks, forcing himself to focus on whatever bullshit the man is saying now. “Just… try to calm down a bit.”

Okay, this is definitely the worst thing Jensen could’ve said.

He doesn’t see Jared moving-- he just feels his back hitting the wall behind him with such strength Jensen actually feels a bone almost cracking. He sucks in a harsh, stuttering breath and clings to Jared’s arms, trying to get free from the Omega’s grip but the guy is a massive, dangerous concrete wall and he won’t back off easily. Or maybe it’s Jensen’s mating side taking control and not letting him hurt his mate-- even if he just wants to defend himself.

“You don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Jared is growling, deep and threatening, kaleidoscope eyes burning in pure rage and god, Jensen really wonders if this guy isn’t an Alpha in disguise because an Omega shouldn’t act like this. “I’m not your play toy, or your cunt.”

“You’re not.” Jensen replies slowly and gives up on trying pushing Jared away. Instead, he starts to caress his arms gently, then moving to his tense shoulders. The Omega doesn’t even flinch. “You’re my mate, and I love you.”

Jared groans louder, more dangerous. “You were right. I really hate you.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and just nods. He knows Jared’s just saying that out of spite and he can’t rise to the bait, but he can’t help the painful twist inside his chest because the way Jared said that… it almost sounded like he means it and Jensen can’t shake this feeling off so easily. But he can sense his mate is hurting, can smell the pain and Jensen knows he's the only one to blame for that.

Jared _trusted_ him, he asked for nothing but one single request-- and Jensen betrayed him. He'd be just as furious as the Omega, and he can’t blame Jared for his extreme reaction. It’s not natural, it’s completely unexpected but Jensen knows he deserves it.

“I’m sorry.”

Jared growls and finally gives up-- Jensen won’t fight him, and this is as frustrating as the throbbing pain in his neck. The anger subdues a bit too quickly for his liking, leaving him numb and empty. This isn’t right. It’s cruel and unfair and he’s sure he did nothing wrong--he doesn’t deserve to have his life turned upside down like this. He steps away from Jensen, ignoring the soft, pained moan that escapes the Alpha, and moves to drop his body on the couch.

“I can assume you don’t want to even share the same air with me right now.” Jensen says from his spot on the wall and Jared can vaguely understand he still didn’t move. Good. “And I deserve it. I fucked up, and I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t’ve…”

Jared watches from under his bangs as Jensen scrambles to his feet, adjusting the shirt around him, and then takes a deep breath, as if centering himself and trying to think about something good enough to say-- as if anything he could say would be enough to soothe Jared at this point. For a few seconds their eyes lock and Jensen’s green shade looks a bit darker, duller than the other night. Maybe, just maybe he really regrets what he’s done to Jared.

“But we’re mates.” Jensen says at least and Jared snarls at his words, not in the mood for that kind of crap right now, but the Alpha just offers him a soft, ashamed smile. “Not because of what I did. We’re _soulmates_ , y’know. Destined to be together and all that crap.”

“So what, you gotta drag me to your home and keep me locked there to be your sex toy whenever you need a quick fuck?” Jared spits, suddenly pleased to notice the way Jensen flinches at his angry words. “Not gonna happen. You can shove your ‘claiming rights’ up your ass.”

“Dude, you can bite me all you want.” Jensen sighs, almost sounding defeated by Jared’s stubbornness. “But these are my rights. You can’t… y’know, deny me and break the law.”

“Watch me.”

Jared notices something changing in Jensen’s eyes and in his scent. He’s not completely relaxed yet, but he’s noticed the challenge and by the way he’s moving closer and closer to Jared and smiling like he owns the whole damn world, he’s accepted it.

Good.

Now Jared has something to focus instead of drowning himself in self-loathing.

* * *

“I was born in Dallas.” Jared is startled by the sudden voice and looks up from his papers, frowning at the sight of Jensen standing in the middle of his office. He was pretty sure the man would’ve noticed he isn’t welcome here. “Texas.”

“And I should care because?”

“I thought you’d like to know more about me.”

“I don’t.”

Jared rolls his eyes and drops his gaze back to his paperwork, trying to focus on this new case-- but he can _smell_ Jensen’s sadness and frustration, and this is way worse than just having the guy standing there and distracting him. Jared gets it-- Jensen feels guilty about Sandy, about claiming Jared without his consent and he should feel guilty.

But invading Jared’s office in the middle of a busy day just to ‘check on him’ isn’t a good way to start a friendship or try to fix things.

“You keep complaining you don’t know a thing about me, but when I--”

“The only thing I want to know about you...” Jared snaps, narrowing his eyes when he stares at Jensen again. “...is how to break this-- whatever you forced on me.”

“There’s nothing to find and you know that, Jared.” Jensen takes a step closer to his desk, hesitates for a second and then pushes back a chair, sitting down. “I’m sorry, okay. I’d take it back if I could, but-- there’s nothing.”

“I’ve got time. I’ll find something.” Jared shrugs and ignores the shiver that runs down his spine when Jensen holds his wrist gently, ignores the way his heart speeds up. Jensen’s eyes are shining in mischief as if he just sensed something different in Jared. “I need to work.”

“I know. Sorry.” Jensen smiles, rubbing a spot on Jared’s wrist in soft motions and it’s obvious he’s not sorry at all. “Would you like to spend the weekend with me? I mean, your heat is coming and I can… help. We could get to know each other better.”

“Bugger off, Ackles.”

Unfortunately, Jared knows he’ll end up accepting the invitation because his body is stupid and it enjoys going against his will.

* * *

“I’m hungry.”

Jared rolls his eyes at Jensen’s lack of subtlety. He should’ve expected that kind of behavior. Why did he even think it’d be a good idea to allow the man to practically nest in his flat for the weekend? He stares at the Alpha until Jensen notices it, takes his eyes away from the giant TV and looks back at him, his stupid eating-shit grin plastered on his face.

Jared almost wants to punch him again.

“So what?”

“You’re an Omega. You’re supposed to be, y’know, a half decent host and offer me a meal or something.” Jensen shrugs, his smile a bit wider now. “And you haven’t eaten anything since last night. I bet you’re hungry too.”

“Will you ever stop stalking me, you fucking creep?”

“Not really.”

Jared sucks in a deep breath to actually not punch Jensen in the face and gives up on the argument. This man is an huge idiot and he’s about to drive Jared insane, but he’s gotta admit Jensen’s quite right--now that he’s thinking about it, his stomach is rumbling and he could use some quick meal before the match ends and he dives into law books again. That’s a really good plan. He checks the fridge for a few seconds and almost thinks about ordering a pizza when he finds a couple of Hot Pockets laying around.

Those will do for now.

Three minutes alone. It sounds almost too good to be true.

He can’t still believe how he ended up here, stuck with a man he doesn’t even want to know better, and with a claim mark in his neck. Jared presses a finger to the mark, hissing in pain when it burns under his touch. _Why_ would anyone want this? It hurts and makes him feel sick all the time. It’s not good or beautiful as he’s heard before. It makes him feel pathetic and violated, and no scrubbing in the world will ever get rid of that.

The microwave beeps, ending his few minutes of freedom, and Jared sighs in disappointment. Maybe he can find something in the books, a loophole or-- anything that will help him get out of this situation.

He grabs the plates, finds a couple of cokes somewhere in his fridge -- and they’re not green or moving yet, so they look safe enough to consume, and forces himself to go back to the living room, pushing one of the plates into Jensen’s hands and promptly ignoring the startled look the blond offers him.

“What’s this?”

“The only thing not trying to crawl out of my fridge.” Jensen’s expression is so shocked and honest that something in Jared’s chest seems to ease and unknot slowly. “I mean, I think I also got some fuzzy green stuff even _you_ couldn’t drink. I might donate it to science.”

“You… don’t cook.” Jensen says slowly, still with that almost cute, distressed expression on his face.

“I do. Thing is, my food always tastes kind of like something that’s been dead for a while. But I can make a great Submarine Italian hero sandwich. Me and Chad, we always had a lot of people coming for our Super Bowl parties and they always approved the thing.”

Jared takes a bite on his hot pocket, fighting back the smile that’s trying its hardest to find its way to his lips. Jensen looks like someone who’s spotted an alien, or a ghost, and okay, it’s cute enough for him not to feel so angry or upset at the Alpha’s presence.

“Okay. And you’ve got a housekeeper and a P.A., because...”

“They do all the house service for me, of course.” Jared shrugs and Jensen chokes on his own sandwich, taking a second to sip on his coke and catch his breath. “You okay there, Dallas?”

“So, you’re an Omega who doesn’t cook, doesn’t clean and keeps refusing his Alpha. Give me a moment to comprehend the absurdity of this information." Jensen deadpans, a honest-to-god disbelieving look in his eyes, and Jared laughs. “Seriously? You really can’t be a normal Omega?”

“Never asked to be your ‘mate’ or whatever. Also, you won’t be stuck with me for too long.”

Jensen just chuckles and shakes his head before moving closer to press a kiss to Jared’s lips. It’s sudden and sweet Jared’s caught off guard, allowing the Alpha to deepen the kiss for a few moments before pushing him away and scrambling off of the couch. He just can’t trust the man yet, even if the damage has already been done-- but his heart drops at the sight of Jensen’s hurt eyes. He can’t be falling for him, right? He _can’t_.

Jensen clears his throat and blinks the pain away from his eyes, trying to change the subject. Dealing with Jared is hard and painful but he can manage-- he knows he deserves it, for what he’s done, but sometimes the Omega is just… he’s all drama and denial and Jensen doesn’t know what to do, how to please him and make him understand Jensen loves him with all his heart.

“So…” He takes a deep breath and braces himself for the next argument he knows is going to happen. “I know you’d rather die than spend some time with me and my family, but there’s this old thing we gotta do whenever the head Alpha finds his mate. It’s a dinner.”

Jared doesn’t even blink. “Pass.”

“That’s the thing, we… can’t. I don’t like it just as much as you do--” Jensen says quickly when he notices Jared bristling, jaw clenched tight, getting ready for another fight. How did this man end up being an Omega? He’s all instincts and brawn of a true Alpha, and maybe that’s why Jensen loves him so much-- he’s unique, special. “I’m just asking for a chance.”

Jared takes a deep breath, feels the anger slip away from his body too suddenly, leaving him numb and empty and lost. This is _too much_. All of this. Jensen, his ‘Omega nature’, this claim mark. Why can’t Jensen see it? Why can’t he understand that Jared can’t do this?

“I gave you a chance, Jensen.”

He’s not accusing the man. It’s just the truth, and it feels alleviating to finally say it out loud. He trusted Jensen, he believed the Alpha wouldn’t violate him like that-- and Jared sighs, blinks away the tears and looks back at Jensen. He looks as hurt as Jared feels, and maybe this is a good thing. At least he can share these feelings with someone who deserves to listen to them.

“I trusted you and now I can’t even…” He can’t stop thinking about Jensen, can’t stop desiring him. He can’t even _hate_ the man, for god’s sake. “You have no idea how it feels. To have your own body betraying you, doing things you don’t want to, because you’re _claimed_. Because you belong to someone, l-like you’re a thing.”

Jensen just looks away. He’s eerily quiet, ashamed, blinking back tears of his own and good, he should feel like this. He should feel the true weight of what he’s done. Jared doesn’t try to hide his scent, doesn’t shy away from the desperate smell clinging at his own skin because he _needs_ Jensen to understand it.

“I _don’t want you._ ” Jared says, pretends not to see Jensen flinching and hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t want to feel things for you, Jensen. I never wanted to be your mate, and now… now I have to. You _forced_ me to. So please, please tell me how I’m supposed to trust you and--and really love you when you did this to me?”

Jensen simply shakes his head, sucks in a shuddering breath as if he’s trying not to cry. Jared wonders if it’s either the weight of his words or his overwhelming scent causing that reaction, but he finds out a second later that he doesn’t care. He sighs and takes a second to scratch his stubble before moving closer to the Alpha and sitting down on the couch again. Their knees connect and Jared flinches-- but he doesn’t move away right now, allows himself to get lost in Jensen’s scent.

Maybe he can figure out what the man is thinking.

“You’re right.” Jensen says slowly, voice wet and broken, and he sounds so pathetic Jared almost pity him. _Almost_. “I know saying sorry won’t be enough. I wish I could change what I did.”

“I don’t want your apologies. I want you to understand.” Jared replies, taking a deep breath and resting a hand on Jensen’s knee. There’s no point in arguing forever over a matter they can’t resolve, and he’s tired of feeling so angered all the time, of fighting a lost battle over and over. “I want-- I _need_ some space. And time to figure things out.”

Jensen nods and hesitates for a second before placing his hand over Jared’s, comforting and understanding. This feels good, soothing. The gentle touch pushes away some of the rage and fear still hidden in his chest and Jared smiles. Maybe he can do this, even if it’s too hard and troubling. Maybe he can feel something for Jensen, something apart from what their bond force him to feel. It’d be way better than the violent anger, or the constant numbness.

But he can’t do it right now, when the wound is so fresh.

“Wanna order a pizza?” He asks, just to break the silence and cut the almost palpable tension between them. “Or we can try the fuzzy stuff in my fridge.”

The expression of disgust on Jensen’s face is completely worth it.

* * *

Jensen gives him all the space and time Jared needs.

He stops showing up randomly without letting Jared know first. He calls a bit more often now, and he’s still flirtatious as always, but Jared can’t say he hates it as much as he did before. After some time it becomes amusing and charming, and these calls always end up with him accepting an invite to a dinner or a date.

He’s a nice guy, despite everything. An idiot, of course. But he’s also caring, quite romantic and intelligent-- he keeps taunting Jared with every little thing and it usually pisses the Omega off, but in the end of the day, Jensen is just… _great_.

After some time, Jared falls for him easily. He blames his ‘Omega nature’ and the claim mark in his neck, but deep down he knows better.

He’s deeply _in love_.

* * *

“I was born in Texas too. San Antonio.”

Jared catches himself saying one day, during an uneventful weekend at Jensen’s place. The guy’s got a nice, comfortable house in the country but it’s too big and too silent for his liking, and he’d rather be spending their time in his flat. No matter where he was born, Jared is still a New Yorker and he can’t stand this peaceful quietness for too long. Jensen, of course, is the exact opposite of a normal person that grew up in the suburbia, and since they’ve spent their last date where Jared wanted, it’s his turn to choose.

Damn Alpha and his stupid deals. Why does Jared even fall for those traps?

Jensen simply hums in curiosity, but he keeps his eyes on the pancakes he’s making for their breakfast. Jared sips on his coffee. It’s somewhen between six in the morning and four o’clock, but he doesn’t care too much. His heat has finally subdued and he can think and act as a normal person again, and this is enough to ease his mood a bit.

These random chats with ‘his’ Alpha seems to help more, though, and Jensen smells good today. Yeah, perhaps the heat isn’t all gone yet and he should lock himself in the guest room for the rest of the weekend. That’s the logical decision.

But Jared knows he’s an idiot and instead he stays right where he is and keeps talking, because hey, he needs some attention right now, thank you. “I mean, that’s what mom told me when I asked. I guess she’s got it right”

That’s enough to pick Jensen’s interest and he finally stares up at Jared.

“ _You_ don’t know where you were born?”

“I was adopted. My parents died in a car accident.” The Omega replies easily, taking a moment to sip on his coffee again-- because he can’t just laugh at Jensen’s shocked face, not in the man’s house. He might be an asshole, but he’s a polite one. “I was six months old, Dallas. The pancakes are burning.”

Jensen groans and forces himself to pay attention to what he’s doing, saving the pancakes in the right time, but Jared notices when he relaxes and some tension lifts from his shoulders.

“You should be the one cooking, y’know. Did you think about the dinner thing?”

“Dude, unless you want me to poison your entire family--” Jared starts, but he can’t help snorting loudly at Jensen when the Alpha mumbles something that really sounds like ‘tempting’. “I don’t cook and you know that.”

“Omega my ass. You’re a genetic mutation.”

That earns Jensen a soft, quick kiss on the cheek and Jared just decides he’s had enough attention for now.

* * *

This isn’t going to work.

Jared doesn’t know why he agreed with Jensen’s plan. It’s a terrible idea and honestly, the most stupid thing Jared’s ever done in all his life-- and he’s done a lot of shitty stuff before, liking falling in love with an Alpha. How’s he supposed to meet all his family when Jensen keeps saying he’s not a true Omega, that he’s a freak? Jared knows he doesn’t mean to hurt his feelings-- but Jensen is right.

Omegas are everything that Jared isn’t.

“Jay, relax.” Jensen says, and his fingers work their way through Jared’s tensed shoulders. “I don’t give a damn if they don’t like you. Half of those people don’t like _me_.”

It’s hard to believe that, but the lie does its trick and Jared finds himself relaxing more than he should. There’s almost a dozen people in his flat, waiting for the oh so claimed traditional dinner. They’re the high council of the family or something along those lines-- he’s pretty sure Jensen explained everything about it, but Jared can’t really think straight at this moment. He’s more focused on the fact he’s serving a giant, 12 foot sandwich to those guys. Honestly, he doesn’t care about them, about what those strangers think. The thought of disappointing Jensen, though, makes his stomach aches.

“Just so you know how awesome I am, I’ve ordered some chips and guac.” Jensen smiles and presses a kiss to Jared’s lips. ”All homemade. They didn’t notice a thing. So you go and finish this famous giant sandwich of yours and then we fly back to New York in the first opportunity.”

Jared laughs easily and gives up on freaking out about doing something wrong. If Jensen isn’t so worried about what’s going to happen, maybe Jared shouldn’t stress himself over a simple dinner. Okay, it’s his boyfriend’s family--his mate, his brain reminds me--and he should do his best to impress them. He really wants Jensen to be proud of him, even if he can’t do much.

As Jared and Chad spend the next hour preparing the infamous giant sandwich, Jared can’t help but think about how things changed so radically and in so little time. Three months ago he didn’t want to even breathe the same air as Jensen and now they’re an almost domestic couple and it makes his stomach flutter-- it’s either in happiness or disbelief, Jared doesn’t know nor care.

Maybe Jensen was right all along. They were soulmates ‘destined to be together’. It’s a laughable idea, really-- but the Alpha and all his family believe it, so Jared keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t ask questions. It’s none of his business and if Jensen is happy with what he believes, Jared is okay.

A few hours and a giant 12 foot Submarine Italian Hero Sandwich later, along with pie and ice cream as dessert and enough alcohol filling their bellies, Jensen’s family isn’t as bad as Jared had expected. His mother is as sweet and friendly as Jared’s, and she connects with him almost in the same moment.

She’s an Omega too, she confides to Jared when she offers to help him in the kitchen. She knows it’s hard, and he can come talk to her whenever he needs.

Other members of Jensen’s family are nice and understanding as his mother. They don’t talk much, but they smile at him often and praise the ‘dinner’. It’s a surprise and it doesn’t happy very often, so they’re content and they appreciate his efforts. Some of the elder ones, though, keep staring at him as if he’s some kind of genetic freak, because they can’t understand how an Omega can lack so many ‘essential’ features nor why their favorite child got paired with him. It must be a mistake, they say, and maybe they can fix it.

Jensen rolls his eyes and pulls Jared to a long kiss every time they start talking about it, nibbling softly at his claim mark that still decorates the Omega’s neck-- and they both have no idea why this happened, why the mark didn’t disappear a few hours later just like it was supposed to, but it doesn’t matter.

Whatever they have, a relationship or just being friends with benefits, Jared knows it’s not perfect and he doubts it’ll ever be. Things aren’t exactly smooth between them. They’re still too rushed, forced even, and sometimes Jared feels lost and trapped in a life he doesn’t want but one he can’t escape either. Jensen is doing his best to please Jared, though. He’s trying real hard to be a good mate, a good partner and he’s always there when the Omega needs him, always patient and understanding-- a safe haven Jared can reach whenever he can’t fight alone anymore.

But love, just as life, is hard, bitter and complicated.

At least they have each other to hold on when the world is falling apart, and despite all the trauma and troubles--

Jared is _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> @liz: i know this is terrible and stupidly rushed at some points, but i'm not a huge fan of a/b/o dynamics so i probably got a lot of things wrong. also, i really didn't want to delay the fic for much longer and fitting everything you wanted in 10k words wAS HARD AND IM DEEPLY SORRY MY FRIEND, YOU DESERVED BETTER!!!!
> 
> thank you so so much for your support. it means a lot to me in so many ways you can't imagine, and i'm glad i could give you something so small in return. i hope you enjoyed the fanfic, because i can say i've had a lot of fun writing this one.
> 
> you're a wonderful person. thank you so much. i love you ♥
> 
> @readers: hello and thank you for reading everything!! i'm so sorry for huge mistakes and this rushed crap, but oh well. i hope you've enjoyed the story. thank you so much for your support and i'd be very grateful if you could leave a comment. it means a lot to me. stay awesome, my loves!


End file.
